Together at Last
by WistfulLove
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts has ended, Voldemort defeated, the ending of the Deathly Hallows. Now it's time for Ron and Hermione to do something about that kiss that happened in the Room of Requirement. True love lasts a lifetime.


Together at Last

~The battle at Hogwarts had ended, Voldemort defeated, the ending of the Deathly Hallows.~

It was all over, finished, the battle had been won. Voldemort was gone, never to return and hurt another soul, finally everyone was safe. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the hero's of the hour and naturally everyone wanted to talk to them, to say thank you in the very least. But in truth, all they wanted to do was to go home, back to the Burrow, to be with each other, and enjoy the happiness they could finally enjoy in complete peace.

A few hours later, after everything had been cleaned up at the school, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family were headed back to the Burrow. Once at home, everyone realized just how exhausted they were. George stayed for a while before heading back to his flat at the joke shop and Bill and Fleur returned to Shell Cottage to have a 'real' honeymoon. The rest of the family all retired to their rooms after having a bite to eat, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to their room, Ginny and Hermione to theirs, and Harry and Ron up to Ron's on the top floor.

The boys said goodnight to the girls, giving each other hugs, and they retired to their separate rooms. As Hermione and Ginny entered their room, Hermione went to sit on her bed, staring into space.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny, a puzzled and a bit concerned look on her face.

Hermione looked around at her, "Oh! Yes, yes, I'm fine, just thinking about everything that's happened today…that's all." Which was half true, mostly she had just been thinking about the 'running kiss' she had made at Ron earlier that day, playing it again and again in her mind. As far as she could remember, Ron had responded with as much enthusiasm as she had put into it, so she thought he had liked it. Hermione had known she started to like Ron in her third year at Hogwarts, but never quite admitted it to herself. Though as the years went on, even though they bickered all the time, she couldn't push it fully from her mind that she truly did have feelings for him, and as far as she could tell, he had them for her as well, though he would never show it of course.

But through out their sixth and final year, after all they had been through, and _especially_ after Lavender Brown, she realized and accepted that she loved him. Whether he loved her back or not, she would always love him. She just hoped she had been able to show him how she felt with that kiss in the Room of Requirement. I mean, after all, he had stuck up for the house elves, saying they needed to be saved, how could she resist?

"Um, Ginny, I'm just going to run to the bathroom real quick, don't wait up ok? I know you're tired."

"Ok, no prob…sleep well Hermione." Ginny smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back, her and Ginny had become close these past few years, and felt lucky to have her as such a good friend.

As Hermione finished up in the bathroom, having brushed her teeth, taming her hair, shaved her legs, and putting on a pair of sleeping shorts and a tight cute t-shirt, she closed the door, turned around and nearly bumped right into Ginny going the opposite direction.

Both of the girls made little squeals of fright before they pulled themselves together.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"I…well…oh alright, I was meeting Harry in the spare room. You know, we haven't had much time to be alone together…" she trailed off, but wasn't embarrassed. "And speaking of which Hermione, you don't really look like you're off to bed…you wouldn't be planning on seeing Ron, now would you?" with a smirk on her face.

Stammering and blushing, Hermione said, "Well, so what if I am?! We can both go our ways and not saying anything about this…" ending with a smile.

"Deal." said Ginny.

So as the girls gave each other one last hug goodnight, Ginny made her way to the spare bedroom to see Harry, and Hermione up the stairs to Ron's room, her heart pounding in her chest.

She didn't know what was going to happen next, all she knew was that she needed to see Ron; she wanted to see him so badly. For them to just have some time alone together, and she wanted, most of all, to discuss that kiss.

Slowly Hermione opened the door and stuck her nose in to peer inside. Ron was lying on his bed reading a book. "That's odd…" Hermione thought to herself… "Ron reading a book?!"

She inched in the door a bit more, "Ron?" she asked tentatively.

Ron almost fell off the bed as he saw and heard Hermione, hastily throwing the book away, he quickly sat up.

Hermione still couldn't come up with what kind of book Ron had been reading and it was probably a good thing she never saw the cover. It was the book Ron had given Harry for his birthday, made out of gold, explaining all about girls and how to charm them. Ron had borrowed it back for some extra tips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I'll go if you want…" Hermione was heading back out the doorway when Ron said, "No! I mean, no, it's ok…come on in."

Hermione walked into the room, slowly but surely, sitting on the bed opposite Ron, the one Harry usually slept in.

Both of them were pink in the face and didn't quite know what to say, though they were both pretty sure they were thinking the same thing.

Hermione broke the silence.

"Ron…I, I just wanted to tell you that what I did in the Room of Requirement, when we, well, when we kissed, I meant it." She quickly looked up at Ron to see his reaction, but he didn't say anything and continued to stare at the floor, so she went on.

"I know we have our moments when we bicker all the time and sometimes you just frustrate me until I never want to speak to you again…but I soon come to realize that, that would be impossible. I have to talk to you; I would miss you too much if I didn't.

"I don't know if you feel the same, but these past years I've realized a lot about us…and after seeing you with that foul Lavender Brown, it made it even more clear to me."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked straight into Ron's eyes, who, now had lifted his head and was staring at Hermione, she took his hand and said, "Ron, I love you. I've always loved you. And when I kissed you the other day, in that room, I tried to put all the feeling I had into it, to show you, just, just how much you mean to me."

As Hermione finished, Ron was still just staring at her, unable to find the right words.

"Ron, please say something…tell me that what I did wasn't a mistake…"

But Ron continued to look almost dumbstruck as he stared at Hermione, his eyes wide.

Frustrated, embarrassed, and tears in her eyes, Hermione got up and turned towards the door and turned the handle, when she felt another, stronger hand clasp around her arm.

She wheeled around, Ron had gotten up off the bed and was now standing right behind her, with lust and love filled eyes.

Hermione gasped as she saw the look on his face, but it was silenced as Ron kissed her full on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

It was the most intense kiss either of them had ever felt and it was wonderful.

As Hermione broke the kiss to look at him, both of them breathing slightly heavier, Ron spoke, "Hermione, you mean the world to me, I love you. I always have and I always will. I think you're beautiful and smart and I'll never be rude or do any stupid things to you again; I just never want to let you go, ever."

Hermione could hardly believe her ears.

Ron continued, "I'm glad you kissed me, I'm just sorry I was too much of a git to not do it myself…I should have done it ages ago. I'm sorry about Lavender, but you'll never have to worry about that again, because the only girl I want is you."

Now, with fresh tears in her eyes, though now, they were tears of joy, not sadness, she lunged herself at Ron once more, kissing him passionately and fiercely.

With just as much love in return, Ron kissed her back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Slowly, Ron staggered back towards the bed, laying Hermione down and getting on top of her. He fumbled for his wand, then pointing it at the door, making it close and lock, with a Muffliato charm so no one could hear them. Throwing his wand aside, he reached up and ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and down around her neck.

Hermione too reached up and grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair, running her other hand up and down his back. Ron pressed his body more firmly against Hermione's making her moan. He moved his hand and started tracing it up and down the side of her body, slowly reaching under her shirt, making his way to her breasts. They weren't big, but to him they were perfect. Breaking away, Ron continued to look Hermione in the eyes as he lifted her shirt over her head, revealing a cute robin's egg blue bra. Leaning down again, Ron started to kiss and suck Hermione's neck. It felt so good Hermione thought, "Oh Ron…" she barely whispered, a smile breaking out on Ron's face as he slowly moved down to her breasts, trailing kisses wherever his lips touched her skin. Removing her bra, Ron started to massage her nipples, kissing up and down her stomach, tracing his finger around the waistline of her shorts, tugging them down and slipping them off her ankles.

Hermione then reached down and pulled off Ron's shirt, baring a freckled, well toned chest and stomach. She looked down farther and saw a big bulge coming from his pants, pleased with herself to see how much she turned him on. Ron followed her gaze and smiled, "See what you do to me?" he said, kissing her again, and then looking in her eyes; warm chocolate brown against cool ice blue. Hermione reached down to remove his sleeping pants, revealing his navy blue boxers.

Ron reached over and pulled the blankets over them, reaching down, tracing his fingers lightly along her body, making her shudder. Slowly he went, down to her knickers, rubbing her, where he could feel how wet she was.

Arching her back, she said, "Ron that feels so good." pulling his neck toward her to kiss him. With her free hand, she rubbed the bulge in his pants, making Ron groan into her mouth with pleasure… "Ah, Mione…" he said in a strained whisper.

Edging his way down, he slipped off her underwear so Hermione was completely naked beneath him…he thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life and marveled in the thought that she was all his.

Hermione then slipped off his boxers, finally freeing his erection, Ron letting off a low groan of relief.

Both of them knew what was about to happen and what they were about to do, and neither of them had any doubts whatsoever.

Hermione traced her fingers though his hair before saying, "I love you Ron and I'm yours…forever."

As Ron stared down at Hermione, he knew both of them could feel the amount of love and passion that now filled the small room. Ron felt so lucky to have her.

"As I love you Hermione. To me you're perfect, I couldn't ever ask for anything more."

With that, Ron and Hermione kissed each other once more, as Ron slowly inserted himself into her.

Hermione let in a small intake of breath, her eyes closed shut. But Ron, not wanting to hurt her, didn't move, so she could adjust to his size. After a minute, Hermione opened her eyes, and whispered in Ron's ear, "Make love to me."

Ron had no trouble fulfilling that request.

Slowly he moved in and out of her, going a litter harder and deeper with each thrust.

It was like heaven. Neither of them ever wanted it to stop. Though it was a bit painful at first in Hermione's case, the pleasure now overtook the pain and told Ron to go harder.

In and out, together, both of them kissing feverishly.

As they both panted, kissing each other in between thrusts, Hermione could feel herself coming close to the edge.

It felt so good, she screamed Ron's name, as she felt her orgasm explode and pulse through her body.

Ron, hearing Hermione shout his name was like a trigger, as he too came on the last thrust. Together they collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, yet feeling wonderful.

After a moment of catching their breath, Ron rolled over and draped his arm around Hermione, hugging her in a close embrace. He lightly pecked her on the lips, as he whispered, "I love you."

Snuggling closer into his protective hold, Hermione whispered, "I love you too.", as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning came with a brilliant sunrise that shone through the small windows of the Burrow. As late morning came, Hermione and Ron stirred and awoke from the best sleep they'd had in months.

"Good morning beautiful." Ron said, kissing her, and rolled over to pull on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt.

Hermione smiled and stretched, yawning she said, "Morning handsome." Giving Ron the grin he loved so much.

She too got up from bed and got dressed in her sleep wear from last night.

Ron was standing by his window, looking out across the fields and hills at the rising sun, casting a magnificent glow over the sky.

Hermione walked and moved next to him, staring at the horizon. She and Ron turned to look at one another at the same time, with a look of love for each other they would now always share.

Tracing her jaw with his finger, Ron lifted Hermione's chin as she wrapped her arms around him, giving each other a kiss that the both of them could cherish for the rest of their lives.

-The End-


End file.
